pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Treeticus
Treeticus is premium plant in plants vs. zombies 2.It cost 7,99 $ and it's full-time premium plant meaning it wont dissapear from the store.Treeticus can block zombies effect- It can't be burned or killed by the zombie's jams effects in neon mixtape tour.It can be only destroyed by eating or smashing.He also protect the plants behind him.Here are some of the effects that he can block: Tourches(Explorer Zombie),Lasers(Gargantuar Prime,Turquoise Skull),Shovels(Excavator Zombie),jams(Neon Mixtape Tour),etc(plants vs. zombies 2) Origins Treeticus is based on some basic tree from the real life.That's why he have "Tree" in his name. Tree"ticus" part is based on some odd name of some wizard becouse of his odd plant food effect. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect It's plant effectis very odd.He shoot laser at the sky and then a few lightings shoot the lawn.There are a few things that can happen: *If lighting hit a zombie it will turn into a bush and it will stop it's movement for a few seconds.After that it will back to normal.Every zombie on that tile will also be trapped like that. *If the lighting hit Treeticus it will damage him.But only to regenerate his hitpoints after a few senods.It however can kill him if it's damaged too much from the zombies. *If the lighting hit a tile without a zombie or a plant it have random chance to spawn wall-bush wich is defenseve plant. *If the lighting hit some of the plants they won't get affected at all. *Zombie King, Imp Cannon and Fisherman Zombie don't have any chance of being hit by a lighting. *In Far Future the amount of lightings will be always bigger becouse the entire lawn is made out of metal. Almanac Entry Gallery On the first picture there is Wall-Bush.Notice it's a bush! On the second picture you can see Treeticus after being hit by a lighting. On the third picture you can see Treeticus regenerating from that. On the fourth picture you can see Treeticus plant food effect in action.Notice that the lighting just turned a zombie into bush zombie. On the fifth picture you can see it's textures.Notice bush zombie ,bush gargantuar and wall-bush degrades. On the sixth picture you can see Treeticus in HD. On the seventh picture you can see it's fan art made by "Home Made Vegetable". On the last three pictures you can see it's costumes. Wall-Bush.png Treeticus Damaged 1.png Treeticus Damaged 2.png Treeticus Plant Food Effect.png Treeticus Textures.png Treeticus.png TreeticusFanart.png Treeticus Costume.png Treeticus Sportaflop Costume.png Treeticus Robbie Rotten Costume.png Leveling Up Effects in PvZ 2 Chinese Trivia * Treeticus is the first plant with that many plant food effects. * Treeticus is inspired by the tree of wisdom from plants vs. zombies 1. * Treeticus is the first plant that can't be burned. * It, sapfling and torchwood are the only plants inspired by real life trees. * It's Robbie Rotten and Sportaflop costume are both inspired by the characters Robbie Rotten and Sportacus from the TV show Lazy Town. Category:Plants Category:Trees Category:Supporting Plants __NOEDITSECTION__